To Die For You
by crazycoconut191
Summary: Kikyo has died, and Inuyasha is in severe pain. What happens when Kagome's plan involves transferring life? Oneshot. Minor Kikyo bashing, InuKag


**Man, this was a KILLER! But I'm glad I got it out there ^_^ Warning: Very small Kikyo bashing. And Inuyasha Fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (*pout*)**

* * *

Inuyasha kneeled down and picked up Kikyo's broken bow. Trembling, he stood, clutching it in anger and sadness.

"I failed you again, Kikyo," he said between clenched teeth. "I failed you…" Kagome jumped off Kirara as soon as she landed.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped when she saw Kikyo's bow, snapped in two by his feet. "Inuyasha...did something happen to Kikyo?"

"Yea," he said quietly. "It turns out Naraku wasn't after me...he was after Kikyo's life." Kagome's eyes shimmered, practically tasting the pain Inuyasha was in.

_It was bound to happen someday, _Inuyasha thought. _I just thought...I would be there for you when it did...but I failed you, I failed you..._Tears of fury and guilt clawed at his eyes, wanting to come out, wanting to cry, but he held back. Inuyasha shook with rage. Bringing his fist up, he struck the ground again and again, yelling, "Dammit! Dammit! Kikyo! Dammit!"

* * *

Days passed. Inuyasha did not eat, did not sleep, did not talk. He was in a zombie-like trance every time Kagome looked at him. It made her heart break seeing him in so much pain, and she couldn't stand it. One day, weeks after Kikyo had passed, Kagome went up to Inuyasha. She swallowed hard. "...Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he responded, without even a glance in her direction. She inhaled deeply.

"I...I think I might know a way to...bring Kikyo back." Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he turned to Kagome. His face was pale and fragile-looking, for he had not eaten in days.

"What? What did you just say?" Kagome looked away sadly.

"I figured out that since I am a reincarnation of Kikyo, I share a soul with her. If one of us dies, we can heal each other by…" she paused, "Giving the other our life." Miroku and Sango, who had been listening to their conversation, nearly fell over in disbelief. They both ran inside.

"Kagome! You aren't suggesting you kill yourself to bring Kikyo back, are you?" Sango exclaimed. Kagome said nothing.

"That's crazy!" Miroku added, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well maybe that's what I'm getting at," Kagome said sharply. She turned to Inuyasha, an expression filled with so much hurt and uncertainty, yet so calm on her face. "I can still find her remains. I will give my life to her so she will live. You will hurt no more, Inuyasha." And with that, Kagome dashed out of the hut into the night, with her friends' pleadings calling for her to stop growing fainter and fainter as she ran. Sango watched, frozen in place as Kagome ran off into the woods. She looked at Inuyasha., who had a look of thoughtfulness on his face. Sango snapped.

"You're just going to let her go and _kill herself?_" Sango screeched. She made a move towards Inuyasha but was held back by Miroku. Struggling, she cried, "Let me at him! He deserves a piece of my mind after he's just going to let Kagome kill herself for a _dumb clay pot_ that deserved to die a long time ago!" Inuyasha stood up abruptly.

"Don't you _ever_ call Kikyo that again," he growled. "And I'm not going to let Kagome die. She's...too important to me…" He, too, ran out of the hut and after Kagome. _I already lost Kikyo, but this time...this time it's different. Kikyo never actually wanted to die. And Kagome is definitely not Kikyo. Not remotely similar..._He ran faster, propelled by his love for Kagome. _And this time, it's going to end differently. I'm going to save Kagome...from herself._

* * *

He could smell her blood a mile away. There was so much of it that it made him want to throw up everything he had ever eaten. But now was not the time for that. He had to get to Kagome! But, was he already too late? The last phrase repeated itself inside of his head relentlessly as he ran. _No, I will get there on time. I will not see another woman I love die. And because of me, no less. _He followed the scent until he came to a small clearing. Inuyasha could faintly smell Kikyo, too, but hers was coated in the deep, dark scent of death. He saw Kagome next to Kikyo's remains, facing him. In her hand she clutched an arrow, and much to Inuyasha's horror, was cutting herself along her veins. This had gone far enough.

"Kagome!" he shouted, lunging at her, trying to get to her, when he was suddenly repelled by something. It threw him backwards into the dirt.

"Augh...what the hell was that?" He got up and called Kagome's name. She did not respond, just continued cutting herself. His teeth clenched together, in pain as he watched, helpless. Inuyasha charged the barrier, using the Red Tensaiga, even, but the barrier never faltered.

"No!" he screamed once more, attacking the barrier with every ounce of power he could muster at that moment. He froze when Kagome screamed in pain. Inuyasha almost fainted when she dropped to the ground, dead in a pool of her own blood.

"No…" he whispered. "No, no, NO, NO! KAGOME!" A pale blue light wisped out of her mouth, dipping and twirling in the air gracefully. _Her soul..._Inuyasha thought. It paused, facing him. Then, it disappeared with an audible cry as an arrow shot through it.

"What-" He turned around and almost screamed in fury and joy. Kikyo was standing behind him, having shot the arrow. She looked down on him.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Glad to see me alive?" He would have ran to her and swept her off of the ground if his heart hadn't reminded him what just happened.

"Kikyo...you just killed her!" he cried. Kikyo smirked evilly.

"Yes. I killed that annoying wench," she said, walking towards him, swaying her hips. "Now nothing can get in the way of our love. And 'my remains' were just a pile of old bones that I found." Kikyo placed her hands on his chest, and brought her face close to his.

"You never loved her, Inuyasha. Only me-" Inuyasha shoved Kikyo off of himself, sending her flying backwards.

"You," he said, his demon side showing briefly. "You killed Kagome! You heartless murderer! You will pay!" His claws ripped through her stomach, and he just kept going. Eventually the priestess was just a pile of dust and dirt. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. He knelt down and hugged her lifeless body.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...I couldn't save you...I just...I just wish you had the chance to hear me say one thing…" he sobbed.

"I love you…" The world swirled around and around until it was nothing but endless blackness. Kagome slowly faded away and Inuyasha was left with nothing, nothing to love at all…

* * *

Inuyasha bolted upright, throwing off the blanket over him. He was breathing heavily and was coated in a thick layer of sweat. He was in a hut, and the moon was shining brightly outside of the window. He looked around wildly until he spotted Kagome. He weakly crawled over to her and watched as her chest rose and fell. He sighed in relief. She was alive, it was just a nightmare. Kagome opened her eyes to find two golden ones staring at her.

"Inuyasha...you're awake-" Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. She could feel his body trembling.

"Kagome...I thought I lost you…"

"Lost me?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" He pulled away to look at her face carefully, as if memorizing every feature.

"A nightmare…you were killed...and I was powerless to stop it." He hid his eyes under his bangs. Kagome smiled sadly.

"Inuyasha…" She brought her hand to his chin and lifted it upwards ever so gently. Tears were running down his cheeks freely. Kagome gazed into his eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha, you know that will never happen." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he let himself be caressed by her sweet, sweet scent. His eyes began to lower in contempt as she started to massage his ears. Kagome leaned back against the wall and lowered Inuyasha's head down to her lap. He nuzzled her stomach and sighed. Both drifted off to sleep, cherishing the feel of the other's love. The next morning, the group was walking out of the village to gather more jewel shards.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha asked. "If it was just a nightmare that I had, why was I even asleep in the first place?" Shippo jumped onto his shoulder.

"After you found Kikyo's bow, you inhaled a lot Miasma. You fainted, and were out cold for nearly half a day!" the fox kit exclaimed. "But Kagome insisted on staying with you. She almost never left your side. She was really worried about you." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She smiled. And to everyone's surprise, he gave a small smile back. He would never let Kagome die. He loved her too much.

* * *

**Review Plz! ;) If anything seems to be missing or confusing, plz tell me :) Hugz and Lolz,**

**~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
